


A Rose by Any Other Name

by murkle



Series: Thorns Verse [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Just Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkle/pseuds/murkle
Summary: Persephone is no longer the little girl who first enrolled in college.She's grown up.She's weathered pain, and heartbreak, and found love.She learned to forge her own path, and now her life is in her control.She and her new husband are settling into one another, but they have no idea what's coming for them.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Thorns Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537669
Comments: 68
Kudos: 254





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooooop WHoooooop!
> 
> Thorns is BACK BABY!!!

Lachesis sat straight up in bed, soaked with her own sweat and tears. She shook her head a little, trying to disperse the usual dizzy haze that invaded her head after a vision. She couldn’t pick out any particulars right now, but a feeling of dread was creeping into her spine.

It was cold and slimy and curled around her, suffocating her until she almost couldn’t stand it. Lachesis threw the covers off of her legs and swung them over the side of the bed. She stood, hands searching for her robe, and made her way to the kitchen. 

Lachesis lived with her sisters, and their house was by no means magnificent, but it was what they needed. A pretty old Victorian style thing, that they painted a different color every few years. The halls were narrow and twisting, the ceilings cavernous, and the house as a whole maze-like. It made an odd kind of sense, unless one was trying to make their way from a third story bedroom to the first story kitchen in the dark.

Lachesis stumbled down the stairs, past ornate frames with photographs and art, through another hallway with a light floral wallpaper, and into the kitchen. She jumped a little when she found Clotho sitting at the round kitchen table, stirring sugar into her tea. 

“Clotho?” Lachesis said. Clotho just filled the second cup and pushed it toward Lachesis with the cream pitcher. Lachesis realized that Clotho had known she would be down tonight. 

“Can’t sleep?” Clotho asked, her concern transparent. Lachesis sat down and poured cream into her tea. 

“I had a dream…” She began.

“About?” Clotho prompted. 

“I’m not sure yet. It’s still coming back to me.” Lachesis shook her head a little, trying to clear the fog from her mind. Tendrils of darkness seemed to be reaching out for her. 

Clotho reached out and gripped Lachesis’s hand as she gasped.

“Sister? Sister! Lachesis!” Clotho cried.

“Shh, shh. Let me focus.” Lachesis murmured. She held tightly to Clotho and let the dark tendrils and the slimy dread overtake her. Her eyes filled with a white light and her entire body tensed.

She saw. She saw it then. War was coming for them all. No Olympian, deity, or mortal would escape unscathed from this storm.

Lachesis dug deeper, pushed further into the vision, into the swirling chaos and the screams of terror and cries of pain. She pushed against the epicenter, kneaded it, broke through and saw what was there. 

Deep red eyes, the imposing spikes of a black crown, and a monarch who personified death. 

Lachesis gasped as she was thrown back into the kitchen. Clotho looked at her worriedly.

“Sister? What is it? What did you see?” Clotho asked.

“There’s going to be a war.” Lachesis whispered. “And it’s going to be bad. We have to tell Atropos.”

“No. We can’t. She has to see it on her own.” Clotho said, her voice breaking.

“Oh, Clotho. You’ve known, haven’t you?” Lachesis murmured.

“For months.” Clotho said.

“What do we do?” Lachesis wondered.

“What we always do. We watch and we wait.” 

  
  



	2. An Early Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone return to work

“Do we have to go into work?” Hades groaned. 

Persephone walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel, and laughed at him. She made her way over to where he was laid out on the bed and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. “I’m afraid so, baby.” She said. 

Still laughing, she turned and walked towards the closet. 

Hades eyed her hungrily. Surely one more day wouldn’t hurt? He sucked in a breath. Persephone whirled around and wagged her finger at him. “Don’t even think about it mister! We have to go, okay?”

“Do we really?” Hades whined. Persephone discarded her towel on the floor and walked over to him. She gripped his hands and threw her weight into lifting him up to a sitting position. She climbed into his lap, and Hades hummed appreciatively. This is what he wanted. His hand slid into place on her hips and he pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her.

Persephone stopped him with both hands on either side of his face. “Not until after breakfast.” She teased. 

“You are breakfast.” Hades argued. 

Persephone laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. “Go take a shower, naughty.” She demanded before climbing off of his lap. 

Sighing, Hades stood and trudged to the bathroom. He stepped under the spray of water, set to the hottest setting, and tried not to think of his pretty little wife, just a few yards away in the closet, deciding on what she’d wear that day. He worked shampoo into a lather and did not think about slacks that hugged the curve of her ass. He ran a bar of soap over his arms and legs and stomach and did not wonder if she’d wear a skirt that moved tantalizingly around her gorgeous legs. Hades washed his face and didn’t think about whether she’d wear jewellery that he’d gifted her.

Oh Gods, and wasn’t that a thought? Persephone, in nothing but gold and silver and glittering gems, laid out in the richest stones he had to offer, opening herself up to him. 

Hades stifled a groan and willed his cock to chill the fuck out. Today was going to be torture. 

He climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. In the closet, he flicked through rows of suits, settling on a black suit with gold sewn into it. Subtle, but still appealing. Hair styled and suit smoothed of wrinkles, Hades followed his nose to the kitchen. Persephone was frying bacon for him, and scrambling eggs. The waffle maker dinged, and she looked up and met his eyes. 

“There you are, my love.” She chirped, flitting over to the waffle maker and producing two perfectly golden brown waffles. She plated them, spooned eggs onto both plates, and set bacon onto his plate. They sat at the counter, Hades focusing very hard on not pushing the plates off the marble and depositing Persephone down in their place. He did slide a hand into place on her thigh, where it belonged.

“You know…” Persephone said.

“If we were a little late for work…” Hades continued.

“I’m sure no one would notice.” Persephone grinned.

She stood, and calmly took off her apron. Then she cocked an eyebrow at Hades, turned on her heel, and sprinted off through the house. Swearing, Hades leapt to his feet and chased after her. 

—-

Persephone already had a headache.

She’d only been back at work for a few hours, and she was being driven absolutely crazy. The people assigned to cover her job while she’d been gone had done an absolutely horrible job, and she was left to scramble to fix their mistakes.

It wasn’t even lunch yet! She’d had amazing sex before coming in to work today! She was married to a wonderful man and had a wonderful life! Why was she so goddamn angry?

Persephone picked up her desk phone and called the fancy new assistant stationed in the foyer. 

“Yes, Mrs. Hades?” She chirped. Normally, Persphone would have corrected the eager young nymph, and kindly informed her that it was alright to call her Persephone, but not today. 

“Get me the person who handled these records while I was gone.” Persephone growled.

“Y-yes, ma’am.” The assistant stutterd. 

Persephone stood, fixed herself an old fashioned, and settled back in her chair. She smoothed the silky fabric of her black pantsuit down and took a sip of her drink. A few minutes later, she heard the outer door swing shut. Thanatos sauntered in and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Your Majesty?” Thanatos sneered.

“You handled the shade records while I was gone?” Persephone asked, tone clipped and business-like.

“I did.” Thanatos settled back further in his chair, his insolence making Persephone sick.

“Look, Thanatos.” Persephone rolled her eyes. “You don’t want to deal with this, I don’t want to deal with this. So how about you take these,” she slid the files across her desk, “and fix them. Then we can talk.”

Thanatos stared at her. “What?” He gaped.

“You and I both know those reports are sloppy and inaccurate. I can’t do my job based on those, so you need to fix them.” Persephone let a little bit of poison seep into her voice and a red tinge take over her eyes.

Thanatos gulped. “And if I don’t?” He asked.

“Well… I trust you know that a queen cannot tolerate treason.” Persephone smiled, sickly sweet, and Thanatos snatched up the files.

“I’ll have them on your desk first thing tomorrow morning.” He stood up so fast he stumbled a little, and left the office. 

Persephone slowly trailed after him, entering the foyer just as the elevator doors slid shut. The new assistant was working diligently at her desk, and a little brass placard identified her as  _ Meg _ . 

“Meg.” Persephone called.

“Oh, Mrs. Hades. How can I help you?” Meg asked, smiling. Persephone had a feeling she was going to like this girl.

“Do you know where my husband is?” Persephone asked.

“Let me check. Hmm… Yes! He’s in the 96th floor’s conference room, prepping for his next meeting.” Meg looked up at Persephone.

“Move it back fifteen minutes, please. I need to see him.” Persephone directed. She made her way to the elevator and rode down to the 96th floor. She walked through the hallways, finding her way to the conference room.

Hades was visible through the glass walls, sitting at the head of a table and working on a laptop. She slunk in and made her way down the wall of windows, closing each set of blinds as she went. By the time she got to her husband, he was looking up at her in surprise. 

“Hello, sweetness. I wasn’t expecting you at this meeting.” He said, smiling at her. 

“Well, I had some things I needed you to review.” Persephone smirked. 

“Is that so?” He asked. 

“Mmm-hmm.” She hummed, sidling closer to him. She pulled his chair around to the side and straddled his lap, sinking down onto him. “I need to talk to you about something.” She breathed.

“Uh-huh.” Hades was a little preoccupied, his hands getting reacquainted with her ass.

“It’s about your meeting.” Persephone purred. 

Hades nodded vaguely, watching as she slid off his lap and onto the floor at his feet. Her hands climbed up his calves, over his knees, and scratched at his thighs on their way to his belt. 

“Persephone.” Hades said, but his protest was short lived.

Persephone made quick work of his belt, the button on his pants and his zipper.

“I wanted to know,” She paused, yanking his pants down to his knees and freeing his cock, “what all those dusty old men would think,” Persephone rose up higher on her knees and licked a wide stripe up his cock, “of their king getting serviced just before they came in?” Persephone grinned up at her husband, wicked and beautiful.

“Sweetness-” Hades moaned, and Persephone wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. The salty precum hit her tongue and she sucked, wanting more. 

Persephone began sinking down further on his length, and she slid a hand down to hold his balls in her hand. She squeezed lightly, and a surge of happiness rushed through her at the groan that Hades let out. 

She could feel her own saliva dripping down over the fingers that cradled his sack, and she massaged it lightly. Still rolling his balls in her hand, she refocused her attention on his cock. Persephone hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head faster, then slowed down so she could suck harder. 

She pulled back to the head and swirled her tongue around it, collecting the fluids at his slit. Persephone let his cock fall out of her mouth and began stroking it. She moved down and began mouthing at his balls, sucking one and then the other into her mouth. In her hand, his cock pulsed. 

“Persephone! Please.” Hades moaned. Persephone grinned.

She let go of him, and stood up. Persephone leaned over and kissed him deep and dirty, then turned and sashayed over to the door.

“Have fun with your meeting, dear.” She called. 

Hades stared after her, wondering what to do with his rather pressing problem.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah. I don't really know what to say...


	3. Flower Clippings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades watches his wife at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smacking writer's block on the ass and telling it to get out of momma's way.
> 
> sidenote: i didn't even proofread this so please forgive any errors...

“Persephone!” Hades sung out, dropping his bag at the door and racing through the house in search of her. Hecate had told him she’d gone home early after leaving him high and  _ very _ dry in the conference room. 

He fully intended to get his own sweet, sweet revenge. Hades thundered up the steps, and found Persephone on the roof. She was sitting on a bench, eyes closed, roses and vines slowly growing around her. 

“Sweetness.” Hades called. Her eyes snapped open, a deep blood red. He waded through the plants to sit next to her. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Persephone leaned over, letting her head rest on his shoulder. “It was such a long day.”   
“Tell me what happened.” Hades urged. Persephone closed her eyes.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She whispered. “Normally this stuff doesn’t get to me.” She huffed a wavering breath. Hades smoothed a hand over her hair, dislodging several flower petals. “Thanatos fucked up all these reports. They were so sloppy. They were wrong, and they didn’t match up with any of the other numbers. I had Meg call him in and I just… I was so  _ mean _ .” Persephone curled into Hades’ side. 

Hades held her close and let her cry, felt the sobs wrack her body, and wished there was someone left to pray to. 

—

The next morning, Hades woke to his wife wrapped around him. Such a small goddess, and she had him entirely in her grasp. It was late, but he let her sleep. Hades let himself absorb her soft breaths, little huffs hitting his chest, her hair draped and tangled around them. She wore one of his t-shirts, thickly muscled legs half-hidden by the long hem.

She twitched a little, and Hades smiled. The bed was warm and fluffy and perfect. Cerberus breathed little whimpers, jerking a little in his sleep. Hades wondered if he dreamed of chasing souls or rabbits. 

Persephone shifted in his arms, her eyes blinking awake. Hades smiled wider. 

“Good morning, sweetness.” He murmured. 

“Mornin.” She mumbled. 

He kissed her forehead, and she smiled up at him, then pushed up and met his mouth. He kissed her, let her drag him down and consume him. His pretty little wife. This goddess, his queen. 

—

Hades let his hands drop from his buttons as Persephone took over for him. She smiled as she did the buttons up to his throat, and her clever fingers made quick work of his tie. She kissed him again, and Hades reminded himself not to fall too deep into it. They were King and Queen, and they had work to do. He did, however, swat her ass when she turned to walk away from him. 

Persephone giggled at him, and Hades laughed with her. 

He never thought he could have this.

—

Persephone was on him like a wildcat as soon as they were through the doors of the house. Her mouth on his was hot and insistent, and he found himself wondering where his tie had gone. Flowers bloomed in her hair and his, vines wrapping around his clothes and pulling them off. She floated above him, eyes red with desire and power flowing off of her in waves. 

She was utterly magnificent.  _ My wife _ , Hades thought. He was in awe of her.

Persephone descended upon him, her fractured control slamming into him and fracturing his own. A crown of thorns wove its way into her hair, which whipped around her in the hot wind. Hades felt the black leaking into his eyes, the icy chill of death seeping through his skin. He had never seen her quite like this. Her skin was flushed almost red, eyes wide and in control entirely. 

Persephone dropped into his lap, mounting him. Her nails clawed into his back and he gripped her just as tightly. She took him hard and fast, listening to every grunt of “harder!” that ripped from his mouth. 

He came fast, the warmth of her unusual against his cold skin. He lay there, trembling with her, shocked at the orgasm he’d had.

—

Hades sat off to the side, watching Persephone handle the trial. Her crown, black tourmaline taming her wild curls, marked her as the presiding monarch. Hecate was at her side, assisting her as she questioned the mortal below. The black dress hugged her enough to distract Hades. 

She sent the mortal off to Elysium, then turned to smile at Hades. He glowed with pride. 

The next soul was a groveling piece of shit. Hades hated him on sight, but Persephone seemed to extend sympathy to him. She smiled at him, kind and bright. 

The soul, obviously, was dazzled. He babbled about her beauty, Persephone blushing and leading him through the conversation. 

Hades was beginning to feel himself heat with jealousy, when Persephone casually mentioned one of the crimes the soul was accused of. The man beamed, continuing to babble about the crime, and various others.

“Well, there’s only one place for you.” Persephone’s smile widened. “Hecate, assign the shade to the fields of punishment, please.”   
The shade blanched. “Madam, majesty, please! No, please! I’m sorry! Please, plea-”

“Please isn’t good enough.” Persephone growled. 

Hades grinned. His beautiful Dread Queen.

\--

“She’s taking to it very well.” Hades smiled at his brother. 

“Really?” Zeus seemed incredulous. 

“Yes, brother.” Hades took another sip of his drink.

“No complaints, no outlandish requests, no disobedience?” 

“She’s very happy.” Hades shrugged. “I’d give her everything if she’d let me. And I don’t give her orders.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Huh. She’s a good queen.” Zeus mused.

“You should see the way she doles out justice.” Hades sighed dreamily. “And the way she commands a room.” Zeus stared at him.

“Dude, you’re smitten.” He laughed.

“And very happy about it!” Hades declared. 

“Just wait, the honeymoon period ends eventually.” Zeus warned.

“I think we’ll be just fine.” Hades proclaimed.

\--

Persephone sat, head in her hands, chest heaving. 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She cried. How was this possible? She’d been so careful. 

She and Hades hadn’t talked about this at all. They’d barely been married yet! They were still newlyweds. 

She had no idea if they could handle this. Could she handle this? Persephone sobbed. She pulled herself to her feet and walked to the bathroom counter. She picked up the inconspicuous little stick that had changed her life forever. 

The little plus signed glared up at her, almost mocking in its message. 

_ Congratulations, you’re pregnant! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah.


	4. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different, because it's mostly from Demeter's POV.
> 
> Be prepared.

Demeter opened her door, surprised at the small form waiting for her on the other side. 

“Kore,” She exclaimed. “I wasn’t expecting you.” 

“I know, mama.” Persephone gave a weak smile, and Demeter reached down and ushered her daughter into the house, taking the girl into her arms as soon as the door was shut. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked, holding Persephone at arm’s length and inspecting her. Demeter’s daughter was obviously distressed, and every motherly instinct she was screaming at her to  _ fix it _ .

“Oh mama.” Persephone heaved a breath, tears welling up in her eyes. Demeter inspected her closely, eyes roving over her daughter’s body. Something was definitely off. A gentle pulse, energy that rolled slowly off of Persephone. It was soft and happy, at odds with Persephone’s emotions, which seemed roiling and dark and scared.

Demeter brought Persephone into the kitchen and put the kettle on, pulling out the special blend of tea that she made just for her Kore. Demeter also fished some vegetable soup from the freezer and put it on the stove. Persephone looked like she needed it. 

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong.” Demeter begged. Persephone sniffled.

“You can’t tell?” She asked, wry and sad. 

“No. Please, tell me.” Demeter took her daughter’s hands in hers, and smoothed gentle fingers over her brow. 

Persephone pulled away, and Demeter was stung for a brief moment until she realized Persephone was fishing for something in her pocket. She pulled out a white stick and handed it to Demeter.

Demeter stared. The pink cap on the end, the little words,  _ Congratulations, you’re pregnant! _ , the reality sinking in. 

“Persephone…”

“Mama, what do I do?” Persephone cried. Demeter took a deep breath. Okay. It was okay. It could be worse. Hades could be abusing her, Persephone could be dying. This was just a baby! She’d dealt with that before. 

“Okay. Well. You should have some soup.” Demeter decided. Persephone laughed, even as tears ran down her cheeks. “Hush, you. Food will make you feel better.” 

Demeter kissed her daughter’s forehead and went about getting the bowls and spoons and serving the soup with fresh baked bread. She got the cream and sugar that Kore liked in her tea and brought those to the table as well. 

They sat quietly, slurping up soup and tea and chewing mouthfuls of warm bread. Demeter knew the power of a belly full of warm food, and if that test was correct… then Persephone needed the food more than ever. Persephone helped with the dishes, and it felt like it had when she was young and innocent. 

Demeter trailed after her into the living room, full of overstuffed chairs and sofas and shelves overflowing with books. Persephone curled into a corner of the sofa, hugging a pillow, and Demeter sunk down across from her. She waited. Motherhood was a lot of waiting. Eventually, Persephone spoke. 

“We weren’t trying.” She said, soft. “We’ve been…you know, but we were so careful.” Demeter understood. They were married now, and happy, and in love. 

“We talked about it, a little. Neither of us wanted a baby right now, and so we were careful. We used protection. I was so careful.” Persephone looked up at Demeter then, and Demeter felt her heart fracture. 

“I didn’t plan for you either, little sprout.” She soothed. “But then there you were. And I was so happy, and I loved you so much. Just because you didn’t want a baby right now doesn’t mean you can’t be a good mother.”

“You think I’ll be a good mom?” Persephone asked.

“Sweetheart, you’ll be a wonderful mom.” Demeter beamed. 

“Can you tell?” Persephone asked. “About the baby, can you feel it?”

Demeter scooted closer. Slowly, she moved the pillow that Persephone was clutching and folded her palms over Persephone’s stomach. There it was. A little pulse of life, something a little different from Persephone’s roaring fire. A little spark, deep inside, safe and warm. 

Demeter gasped. She remembered the first spark she’d felt, the first sign she’d had that her Kore was coming. Demeter reached out and took Persephone’s hand, showing her where to place it, and helping her channel the energy it took to find the little sapling inside her. 

Persephone froze. “Oh, mama.” She breathed. “There it is…” Persephone laughed. 

They sat there for a few minutes, laughing together, happy and breathless. 

“I don’t know how to do any of this.” Persephone admitted.

Demeter held her daughter’s face with one hand. “Neither did I.” She shrugged. “I had people to help me, and you’ll have people to help you, too.”

“What’s it like?” Persephone asked.

Demeter told her. She told her what it was like to feel a baby move inside you, what it was to see your child’s eyes for the first time. Persephone let her mother stroke her hair for the first time in years. They talked about what it had been like for her to grow up, and how much raising Kore had taught Demeter.

Eventually, Persephone drifted off to sleep. Demeter draped a blanket over her and left her on the sofa to rest. Then, she went to the kitchen and picked up the house phone.

“Yes, hello. I think you need to come over.”

\---

Hades knocked on the door lightly, and Demeter opened it almost immediately. 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Persephone came over.” She said, calm and steady. 

What? Why? Did she want to leave him? He thought they were doing so well! What happened? He didn’t say any of it. He let Demeter drag him inside, to the kitchen table, where she served him tea and warm bread with butter and jam. 

“Where is she?” He asked.

“Sleeping on the sofa. She’s fine. I thought she’d like it if you were here when she woke up.” Demeter explained. 

Almost on cue, Persephone shuffled into the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of her husband. 

“Sweetness, what’s going on?” Hades asked, anxiety rushing through his bloodstream. 

“We need to talk.” Persephone muttered, her voice still husky with sleep. She came to sit next to him at the table, and Demeter quietly excused herself to the back garden/

“Persephone?” Hades prompted.

“Do you want kids?” She asked, unexpected and sudden. 

Hades was a little shocked, but he knew the answer already. His father had been an awful man, a horrible king, and a terrible father. Until he’d met Persephone, he hadn’t ever wanted to have children. 

How could he risk becoming the man his own father had been? And then, there was Persephone. Soft and beautiful and kind. It was easy to see fat little babies with her nose and his eyes, or his mouth and her eyebrows. It was easy to imagine a future where they had a house full of laughing children and tiny feet and all the complications that came with them.

But now? They’d barely been married. He wanted more time with just her before they added anyone else to the mix. 

“I do. Maybe not right now, but yes. I want kids. I want your kids.” Hades looked into her eyes, and they were scared. “Persephone? What’s going on?”   
“I, uh, I’m pregnant.” She whispered. 

“What?” Hades gasped, eyes immediately going to her belly, the same soft little pudge that was always there, nothing changed. “Really?”

Persephone reached for his hand and he let her have it. Gently, she set it over her stomach and closed her eyes. He could almost feel her concentrating, and then he felt it. Their baby. She was showing him their baby, a tiny spark of life,  _ their _ tiny spark of life.

Hades laughed, giddy and hysterical. His face was wet. He was crying. 

“Oh my Gods.” He breathed. “We’re having a baby. I’m going to be a dad. You’re a mom!” 

“So you’re okay with it?” She asked, peering up at him. 

“Okay with it? Persephone, I’m overjoyed. Yeah, I didn’t want to do this quite yet, but I still wanted it. I’m so happy, baby.” At that, Persephone launched herself into his arms. Hades scooped her up and spun her around, laughing with her. 

Both were so caught up in the joy that they couldn’t see Demeter, standing in the yard, smiling at the little family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I fix it? are we good?


	5. Vanity Suits You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera gets ready for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone for a while... I'm sorry. :'(

“Honey, don’t forget that we have to leave at six for dinner!” Hera called, sliding the earrings into place in her ears. Zeus grumbled from inside the shower. Hera affectionately rolled her eyes, and went to touch up her makeup. 

It was a calming routine, one Hera was used to, one Hera used regularly. She remembered times when Zeus wouldn’t come home at night, and she’d wake to tear tracks on her cheeks and a cold, empty bed. Those mornings, she’d only let herself cry in the shower. Then, she’d emerge and get dressed.

The motions she went through, the foundation smoothed over her face and jaw, the concealer beneath her eyes and on her nose, the powder over it all. The time she put into her eyeshadow, playing with shades and shadows. The comfort of a flicked wing of eyeliner and lashes heavy with mascara. The calm way she’d trace her brows before lining her lips. The satisfaction of swiping on lipstick and blending out highlighter. It all made her feel better. 

It made facing her husband easier, when, right on cue, he’d stumble into the house as she sat down to breakfast, in yesterday’s clothes and smelling of perfume. He’d mumble some excuse about the office and be gone as fast as he’d come.

Hera shook herself out of the memories. That was years ago. They’d made their peace, they’d found their way back to each other. They were happy. They loved each other. They worked well together. 

Zeus stepped out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips, and Hera held her breath.  _ They fucked well together, as well _ , she thought. He grinned at her, moving to the closet to rifle through dress shirts. On the bed, his phone buzzed. 

“I’ll get it, dear. You just get dressed.” Hera said, moving towards the bed.

“No, don’t worry about it.” Zeus dismissed.

“You sure?” She asked.

“Mmm-hmm.” Zeus hummed. “I have far more important things to worry about.” He winked at her, that familiar flame roaring up inside her.  _ After dinner, Hera _ , she promised herself. 

Hera looked in her mirror, ran a gentle hand over her jaw, brushing off a bit of errant powder. She scrutinized herself, looking for the soft signs that age had begun to leave on her body. The millenia she had survived had finally, slowly, began to take their toll. 

Zeus, of course, only looked more handsome for the gray creeping in at his temples and the lines beginning to carve their way into the corners of his eyes and the crease of his brow. It was slow, but Hera dreaded it nonetheless. 

Zeus loomed behind her, long hair and chiseled features, sharp and handsome. His arms found their way around her waist and she let herself lean back into him. So many years together. Hera considered all of the fights, the affairs, the punishing hatred that flared up between them. It had taken far too long for them to figure it out. But here they were. Hera reminded herself again that there was no use in dwelling on the past. 

Zeus drew a hand across her belly, marred with scars and stretch marks. Hera supposed her scars were the price she paid for the loves of her life. 

_ Everything must be paid for, _ Hera mused. 

Even now, her husband’s unsubtle hints in the way he moved her body against his whispered at the price of tonight’s dinner. Hera knew what he wanted, knew the trade he was quietly asking of her. 

She wouldn’t drink, and he’d fuck her well when they got home. How was it that their trades always put him on top? Hera mentally scolded herself again. This was good for both of them. She didn’t need to drink when she had him, he was better than any booze. 

Zeus’s hands, broad and strong enough to master the storms, slipped up her body. He traced the curves of her, his fingertips brushed over her breasts. One arm holding her to him by the hips, the other hand snaking around her neck. Slow, torturous, he bent her back. 

Zeus hovered over her, noses brushing, teasing her. Hera whined. He grinned, feral. Arousal burned hot and low in Hera’s belly. This was her king. This was her husband. This man, strong and proud and vain. She lunged up.

The kiss was filthy, fast and violent. It was a battle. They had always fought well together. His tongue in her mouth, then her teeth on his lip. Hera moaned. Zeus gripped her tighter, then a moment later ripped away. 

“We have dinner plans, dear.” He was still smiling, wild and vicious. He bent down again, kissing her slow and sweet. “Later.” He promised. 

Hera nipped at his lip for good measure. Laughing, Zeus swatted at her ass as she walked away. 

Hera gathered up her wrap and her purse, and met Zeus at the car. She slid into the front seat of the truck, and Zeus let his hand hit her thigh. They rolled out of the garage and took a left towards the Underworld. 

The drive was fast, Hera letting herself get lost in the soft pressure of Zeus’s fingers rubbing over her leg. When they pulled into Hades’s driveway, Zeus opened the door and helped her out. He rang the doorbell, and kissed her knuckles while they waited at the door. 

Persephone opened the door, wearing an apron and a smile, and Hera almost staggered backwards. Persephone was young, gorgeous and powerful, even if she was still coming into it. Maybe that was why she was letting off such strong emotions right now, maybe she didn’t know how not to. 

Hera recovered quickly, and swooped in to hug the young queen. Enveloped in Persephone’s soft arms and gentle happiness, Hera was certain. The girl was mind numbingly happy, overjoyed. She was scared and nervous. She was so excited Hera was surprised she was not jumping up and down. And there was something to her, a feeling Hera hadn’t felt on her before. 

Persephone was a fertility goddess, and life itself in a way. However, that power seemed stronger than usual. A deep thrum within her. Hera suddenly realized what it was. The goddess was pregnant.

Well. And that changed things. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short. I've been struggling a lot with this story over the last few weeks. I know what it is, but the perspective was giving me a lot of trouble. Please take my offering of a short chapter, and forgive me as I work through the slow process of figuring this out.
> 
> I wanted to go back and start this one over, but I decided not to....


	6. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera enjoys time with her king.
> 
> Hades receives a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED!!!!
> 
> this is pure smut....
> 
> with a lil plot at the end. Don't sue me.
> 
> Extra thanks to Spooks for a certain line...

Hera gasped as the crack of his hand on her ass bloomed warm. Zeus smoothed a single thumb over the mark he’d left, firing up the dull ache, and Hera moaned.

She was spread across the bed, fully naked beneath him. Zeus had pulled her hair down so that it splayed around them. He’d been doing this, riling her up slow and steady, for almost an hour.

Hera was soaked in her own wetness and the sheen of her sweat. Her hips bore dark golden fingerprints from where Zeus had gripped her as he lapped at her pussy. Her ass and thighs were littered with hand prints and other marks, dark hickies and soft teeth marks. 

Zeus sat over her thighs, holding the globes of her ass in his hands. He squeezed them, and Hera pushed back against him. He groaned. Despite the heavy feeling in her core, aching and pushing and begging, Hera smiled. They were good together, she and Zeus. 

Zeus scrambled for her hair, gathering handfuls of it. He tugged gently, warning her of what was to come. Sometimes she’d move with him, go smooth and gentle. Other times, she’d fight, make him force her into what it was he wanted. She took the middle ground this time. 

Zeus lifted onto his knees, and hauled her up so that her calves and thighs pressed against his. Now on her hands and knees, a dark anticipation flooded Hera. She knew what was coming. She ground her ass against him, clenching at the hard length behind her. 

“You’re dripping, my queen.” Zeus growled. Hera knew it. She could feel it, the wet on her thighs. 

“For you.” She bit out, still circling her hips against his, pushing against him, desperate for the smallest bit of friction.

“Always for me.” Zeus smiled, lazy and so sexy. 

“Only for you.” Hera breathed. Zeus bent over her and licked a stripe from her collarbone to the back of her ear. He sucked another mark into the soft spot behind her earlobe. Hera gasped out a broken moan. 

“Beg for it.” Zeus murmured. 

Hera took a breath. She felt his breath on her throat and his hands at her hips. She took a second to calculate, then she moved. Hera pulled her left knee to her chest, shifted to the right, and then flipped onto her back. Zeus stared down at her beneath him.

Hera grinned.

She hooked her legs behind his hips, and pulled him down on top of her. Taking advantage of his momentum, Hera flipped them, leaving Zeus on his back beneath her. 

Zeus growled up at her, his hands reaching out. His fingers dug into her hips, her ribs, her breasts.

Hera kept her hips from sitting on him, instead ghosting over his sex with her own. This was the battle. They didn’t fight much these days. No words were thrown between them, no venom laced words hissed late at night. No, their fights happened in their bed now.

Instead of emerging with stinging words still ringing in the air and angry hearts, they left these fights with purple bruises and ichor stained scratches. Instead of storming out and sleeping in his office, Zeus would pull Hera into his arms and let her sleep. 

They had traded one battleground for another, and their bed held the fiercest battles of all.

“And what now, my Queen?” Zeus asked, smiling up at her. Here she could take the upper hand, and she planned to.

“Now it is my turn.” Hera looked down at him, considering. He was the King of the Gods, and rightly so. Miles of purple skin, perfect and lovely, stretched beneath her and at her mercy. 

She slipped a hand down and grasped his shaft, squeezing just a little too hard. Zeus drew in a breath. Slowly, Hera drew her hand up and then down, tight and hot and punishing. Her husband groaned.

The power was addictive. This king of gods, at her mercy. Her pussy, yet untouched, dripped for him. Hera gripped his cock in her left hand, then slid her hand down. She cradled his balls, gentle at first, then tighter. Tight enough that he knew not to move. 

Her point made, Hera’s other hand slipped into her folds. She made sure her husband could see. She wanted him to watch her fingers move over herself. 

Drunk on the feel of his gaze burning into her, Hera circles her fingers over her sex. Long movements over the lips, then short, fast circles over her clit. Zeus groaned.

Hera squeezes his balls a little tighter, then plunged two fingers into herself. She curled forward as the pleasure washed over her.

“Fuck.” Zeus breathed. Hera pushes her fingers in, her palm pressed tight to her clit, and sought out that spot inside her. She pushed her fingers in and out, curling them just right. Zeus sneaks a hand onto her breast, but she doesn’t reprimand him.

She’s close, now. The pressure and slight friction on her clit coupled with the electric pleasure inside her is blinding. The feel of Zeus’s fingers pinching the bud of her nipple and his balls in her hand push her over, and she comes with a cry. Zeus holds her up with a hand on her shoulder as she spasms above him. 

“My beautiful queen.” He murmurs.

Still shaking with the aftershocks, Hera lifts herself to her knees. She angles his cock up and sinks down onto it, and they cry out together, a beautiful harmony. 

Hera braces herself on his shoulders and begins to bounce against him. Zeus surges up, so they are chest to chest. Hera lets her head fall onto his shoulder as she moves. They fuck together, perfect and in sync. Loud sounds fill the room. Wet, dirty as they move together, loud and wonderful. Hera is whining low in her throat as he bucks up to meet her, pushing herself further every time he growls, “harder.”

She was the colour blood — the very ichor that flowed through their veins, and his hands worked magic over her hips. 

Zeus let out a cry, his hips snapping up to hers. Her wetness dripped onto him, and he spasmed inside her. Hera could feel his cock twitching as he thrust harder, and she came around him so hard her vision spotted out.

When she came back to herself, Zeus flipped her off of him and dived down between her legs. Hera screamed at the overstimulation as he sucked hard at her clit, then licked a stripe over her slit. 

She sunk into the bed as he ate her out, slurping at the mixture of her juices and his come. When her husband pulled away and looked up at her, his face was dripping. 

“What do you say we finish this in the shower?” He asked, grinning.

\---

“Hera and Zeus left rather quickly, wouldn’t you say?” Persephone mused. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, my love.” Hades wrapped his arms more securely around her, holding her even tighter on the sofa.

“I thought Hera seemed rather agitated, is all.”

“Persephone, if Hera is having a problem, you wouldn’t have to guess at it. You’d know.” Hades smiled down at his little wife. He ran a gentle fingertip over her cheek. 

Persephone turned in his arms so that they were pressed front to front, and smiled up at him. “You don’t want to talk about Hera, do you?” She asked.

“Hmm, maybe not.” Hades grinned. 

“Do you want to talk at all?” Persephone wondered, eyes full of mock innocence. 

“I think there are other ways to communicate.” Hades traced his fingers down the line of her jaw, holding her chin. 

“Like what?” Persephone asked, breathless.

“Well. I can tell you that I’m feeling playful…” Hades kissed the tip of her nose, then the corner of her mouth, then nipped lightly at the edge of her jaw. 

“What else?”

“I can tell you that I love how your body fits so perfectly against mine.” At that, Hades ran his hands over her shoulders, down her sides, gripping at her waist and pulling her closer, closer, until there was not a bit of space between them. 

Persephone hummed in contentment. 

“I can say that I love your legs, and how they feel straddling my hips.” Hades grasped Persephone’s thighs, thick and soft, and moved them so that they encircled his hips. 

“Mmm. Tell me more.” Persephone giggled.

“I can tell you that I love you.” Hades slid a hand into her hair, pulled her down, and kissed her. It was deep, hot and wet and absolutely perfect. 

_ You are the light of my life.  _ Hades said into the kiss.

_ I’ll love you forever. _ Persephone replied.

Hades pulled her closer, letting his teeth skin her bottom lip and his hands sink into her flesh. Persephone was so soft. She was such a contrast to his sharp edges and hard lines.

Hades would be content to stay here and just hold her forever. To kiss her for the rest of eternity would be a dream.

His wife. The mother of his children. Fates, he had it already, didn’t he? Everything he’d dreamed of for centuries, the life he never thought he’d get, and here it was, his.

Hades was pulled from his own personal heaven by a sharp rap on the door. Persephone laughed into his mouth. 

“Go away!” She cried, giggling.

“I’m truly sorry to bother you, but I need to speak to Hades. It’s urgent.” Hecate’s voice filtered through the door. 

Persephone sighed. “Well. Go on. We can resume this later.” She climbed off of him and retreated into the house, leaving Hades to straighten his rumpled clothes and will his dick to calm the fuck down. When he opened the door, he found Hecate equally as flustered and unkempt as he was. 

“Hecate?” Hades was shocked. He had only seen Hecate this undone once before, and he shuddered at the memory.

Lighting splitting the sky, the earth rumbling underfoot, earsplitting wails and the scent of bodies burning slammed into him.  _ No. That was eons ago. He’s not here anymore. I’m safe. We’re safe. _ Hades told himself.

Still, Hecate stood before him, ruffled and panting. He ushered her into the house, straight to the kitchen. 

Hades decided she needed tea, and some warm food. He spun into action, depositing a mug in front of her and beginning to heat up the leftover vegetable paella from dinner.

“Hades.” Hecate murmured.

He checked the temperature of the paella and put it back to heat a bit more. 

“Hades.” Hecate repeated.

He began fishing for clean silverware and a plate in the dishwasher, looking for a towel to dry them with.

“Hades!” Hecate cried.

Hades turned to her, then, shocked at the power in her voice.

“For Fates sake, stop mothering me! I’m fine! There are more pressing matters!” Hecate growled. The microwave beeped, and Hades cast a glance from her to the paella and back again. “Fine! Give it here.” Hecate relented. 

Hades set the plate in front of her, pleased when she immediately started eating. After wolfing down a good bit of it, Hecate stopped, pushed the plate away, and looked up at Hades. 

“We have a problem.” She said. “It’s…. It’s big. I wouldn’t have some here and interrupted if it wasn’t.” 

“Hecate, what’s going on?” Hades asked.

“Can’t you feel it?” Hecate asked. “The pull on you, on the Underworld? The mortals can feel it. I don’t know what exactly is happening, but I know what it reminds me of.”

“You aren’t making any sense.” Hades said, stepping closer to his friend. Now that he was focused on her, he could see the circles under her eyes. She seemed… older, almost. Lately, they all had. Even immortality was imperfect, it seemed. 

But it was more than that. Hecate was not simply aging or tired, she was scared. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, to hug her, to comfort her, but at the touch of her skin he recoiled. 

His vision flashed, turmoil and chaos rushing through him. The world disappeared behind a veil of red, the smell of ash and blood cloying. Distantly, he heard screams. 

As soon as he pulled away, the visions stopped. Hades stared at Hecate. 

“What happened?” He breathed.

Hecate gave a dry laugh. “You don’t recognize that?”

“It’s not possible…” Hades muttered. “I haven’t felt that since the Titanomachy.”

“Does it matter? It seems it’s happening.” 

“Why now? It’s been millenia!” Hades cried. 

“And that’s why it is happening again. It’s a cycle, Hades.” Hecate said, steady and monotone. 

“Again?” Hades breathed, still reeling. 

“Yes, again.”

“Can the world survive that again? Can we?” He wondered.

“The world may, but we may not.” Hecate said lowly. “We’re not supposed to.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue evil laugh. 
> 
> PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT 
> 
> This is so exciting. We're finally getting into it!!!!!!!


	7. End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Cerberus go for a walk, and uncover a dangerous truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I actually updating? YES I AMMMMMMMMM

Persephone’s leg came into contact with Hades, big and warm next to her in the bed. She glanced at the clock and wondered what had woken her so early. Her stomach grumbled. 

Smiling softly, she slowly moved to the edge of the bed and crawled out, shuffling around the dim room to find her leggings and a jacket. 

“Cerberus. Come here, boy.” She called as she moved through the house. Sneakers on and leash clipped securely in place, Persephone stepped outside. It was always dark in the underworld. At first, it had made her uncomfortable, but now it just felt like home. 

Now, the city was waking up. Lights were flicking on in buildings and people slowly emerging from their homes. 

It wasn’t too long a walk from the winding residential streets of their neighborhood to the tall skyscrapers soaring into the air downtown. Persephone was fully aware that she was incognito in her old leggings and one of her husband’s massive hoodies, but Cerberus was a good deterrent for anyone who meant business.

Besides, she just wanted to clear her head, maybe have a coffee. No, she couldn’t have caffeine. It wasn’t good for the baby.

Persephone felt a thrill go through her, just like every time she had to make a little adjustment due to her new motherhood. She was growing a  _ baby. _ Cerberus woofed quietly, as if he could sense her joy, and Persephone rewarded him with a head pat. 

Eventually, she found a little cafe with tables scattered on the sidewalk, just opening up. Persephone sat at one of the tables, Cerberus curling around her feet, and looked over a menu. She’d have to come back with Hades sometime, he’d love this place. She decided she’d only get a tea, so that she and Hades could have breakfast together.

“Well, Cerberus, isn’t this nice? Just you and me and a very nice morning. Thank you for coming with me.” Persephone smiled down at him, and Cerberus let his tongue hang out of his mouth, almost smiling back. “That’s my good boy!” Persephone cooed. 

She turned to smile a thank you at the waitress who brought her tea before going back to petting Cerberus’s head. 

“Get back here!” Persephone’s head snapped up at the harsh tone. It was a little early for trouble, but this was her realm, and she could deal with it. She scanned the area, looking for the source of conflict. 

“Zeus, just relax. No one’s going to see.” Persephone caught sight of a pretty nymph, with slim hips and long legs and mussed hair. The king of the gods himself trailed behind her. She looked into his eyes and grinned a crooked smile at him. What was going on here?

The nymph dragged one long, manicured nail down Zeus’s chest. He stepped closer, his hands resting on her hips and pulling her closer. Persephone watched as they inched closer, their faces moving closer and closer. The nymph stopped millimeters from Zeus’s mouth, and he growled at her.

“But what if Hera finds out?” The nymph pouted. 

Zeus lunged forward and captured her mouth. Persephone watched, jaw dropped, as Zeus kissed the nymph. Oh, no. 

She giggled at him, pushing him back against the truck behind them. Zeus groaned as she moved to suck on his neck.

“No marks. Do you hear me, Thetis? No marks. She can’t see. She can’t find out.” Zeus ground out. 

“I know the drill, baby.” Thetis purred. “Boss lady doesn’t get to know about your… extracurriculars.”   
Zeus gripped her pale green shoulders and pulled her off of him. “She  _ can’t _ know. It’s safe here, right? You promised. She can’t see here.”   
“Relax, your majesty. It’s all good. Come on, you need to be getting home soon from your so-called workout, and I want you to drop me off on the way.” Thetis spun and climbed into Zeus’s truck, and he slammed the door behind her.

Persephone watched as he revved the engine and peeled away from the curb. Ohhhhhhh shit. She scrambled in her pocket for her phone, shooting out of her seat and taking off down the street. 

Persephone juggled Cerberus’s leash and the slim cell phone as she hurried away, leaving her tea cooling on the table. Her fingers shook as she punched in the house number and listened to the dial tone.

“Hello? This better be fucking important.” Hades growled from the other end. 

“Hades, it’s me. I just saw… I don’t know. I don’t know what I saw. I’m so confused. Can you come get me, please?” Persephone babbled.

“Sweetheart, slow down. Where are you? What happened?” Hades was less gruff now, but she could hear fumbling noises in the background. “Look, just summon me, that’ll be fastest.”   
Persephone sunk onto the ground, Cerberus snuffling curiously at her back, and slammed her hands into the ground twice. Hades instantly materialized in front of her. Persephone hauled herself to her feet and flung herself into his arms. 

“I woke up and I wanted to go for a walk so I took Cerberus and I stopped to get a tea and -” Persephone had to stop and force herself to breathe. “I saw Zeus. With a nymph. Kissing her. They were… together.” 

Hades sighed. “I thought they were working on it. I thought they were better. Gods, this makes so much sense.”   
“Hades?” Persephone looked up at him, confused.

“Hera told Zeus he had to straighten out. She said he had to stop all the affairs and the lies. She threatened to leave. I thought they were doing well. They seemed fine, but I guess…” Hades stopped and dragged a hand over his face. “Hecate said…”

“What? Hecate said what?” Persephone pressed. 

“When she came to the house last night, she had seen something. A vision, a premonition. She saw a war.”

“This is it, then. This is the war?” Persephone breathed.

“I’m afraid so, sweetness.” 

“What do we do?” Persephone asked, looking up into his eyes. They flashed red, stormy and worried.

“We don’t have a choice. We have to act.” 

\---

“Hello. Oh, Hades. I don’t know why you’re calling this early.” Hera laughed, stirring the cream into her coffee. “It just has to be something important… no, he’s not home.” She picked up the mug, carried it to her office.

“He’s working out. He’s gotten so into it lately... Yes, I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?” Hera set the cup down on her desk. “I don’t track him, Hades! I trust him, for Fates’ sake! What’s this all about?” Hera caught herself twisting her hair between her fingers and forced herself to stop. It was a nervous habit, one she had abandoned long ago. 

“What? Hades. Are you sure? She saw them? She saw them… Hades, I have to go. Goodbye.” Hera slammed her phone down onto her desk.

Zeus and some nymph? She took a breath in. Tried to remember the breathing exercises her therapist had taught her. Failed. Felt a tear track down her cheek.

They’d been doing so well! They weren’t fighting, their kids were happy, the sex was incredible. He had to ruin every good thing. He had to ruin her.

The rage was building, white hot and dangerous in her belly. He’d  _ promised _ . She looked down at herself, still in her robe and slippers. Her chest heaving, her hands balled into fists, her legs trembling with the effort of containing her anger. 

Then, she let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chants* PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT
> 
> yeah. Long time coming. Sorry about the wait, but I've been waiting to write this chapter forever and I am SO excited that it is finally out.


	8. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot going on....
> 
> I hate these kinds of things, but I'm doing it anyway. Maybe I'll stop cringing at myself.

Hey guys!

I want to start by thanking everyone for their patience when I kind of dropped off the face of the earth. I haven't updated this fic in about two and a half months. That's kind of crazy because I haven't even been writing for a year yet and when I burst onto the fanfic scene, I feel as if I went hard and fast. I remember updating multiple times a week.

That was so much fun. I was so happy to find such a warm and welcoming community (Seriously. If you don't know Diana, get to know her. She's the fucking best). I had literally never written fanfic before I started this series, so naturally it's been some trial and error.

In the past few months, I have had some personal issues. I struggle with a few learning disabilities and mental health issues (not trudging for sympathy _at all_. I haaaate people who use their diagnoses as excuses and try diligently not to be one of them) that make school, life, etc hard to manage at times. Lately, my grades have been taking hits and I've had to reassemble my life to better accommodate that.

As anyone who has had to juggle school, work, social life, and internet life knows, this is a difficult balancing act. I'm still young and learning. 

That being said, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I still check in and see comments occasionally and they still make my tiny little murky heart melt. However, I feel that this series has not taken the turn I wanted it to. When I started writing it, I had **_plans_**. I had just gone through some tough shit and was ready to work it all out with my characters. Then I actually worked it out on my own. 

Basically, the original direction for this fic is not the one I want to take it in anymore. Whenever I've reached out with questions, I get a lot of "it's your story!" and it is. I also want some guidance here. 

So, if you feel up to it, please answer a few questions for me. I want feedback, but at the same time, I'm only looking for advice from others, and will ultimately do what I think best. 

I want to keep the fist installment intact. It's the second installment that I'm really looking at reworking. What are some things you think definitely should stay in this story?

Is there any place that you feel is disconnected? A place where the story stops making sense?

Is there any thing you think I can improve upon in my writing and storytelling?

If I do completely rework the story, should I publish a separate document detailing my original plans? 

Am I being totally ridiculous and blowing how much I matter out of proportion? Should I just delete this, this story, and move on?

Thank you so much for reading my little story. I love you all dearly. 

Much love, much thanks, 

Murkle <3


	9. Dawn of a New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades follows up on that phone call.   
Hera tries (and fails) to stop making bad decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, is this an update???? 
> 
> Why, yes, it is.

Hades walked up the front steps of his brother’s house, somewhat surprised to find the building intact. Hera was well known for her fits of rage. The door wasn’t latched, and swung open when he knocked. 

Hebe was sitting on the floor of the foyer, playing with a little toy peacock. She looked up when he walked in. Hades loved his nieces and nephews endlessly, but there had always been something different about Hebe. He met her eyes, big and sweet and a little fucking creepy. 

“Hi, Uncle Hades,” She chirped. “I’ve been expecting you.” Hebe turned and pulled a double shot glass out from behind her. 

Hades sniffed it suspiciously. “Uh, what is this?” He asked.

“Espresso, tequila, and some nectar. Trust me, you need it.” 

Normally Hades didn’t make a habit of doing shots at seven thirty a.m. on a Tuesday in front of a child, but, well. Hebe probably knew what she was talking about. He tossed it back. 

“She’s upstairs in her room. Good luck.” Hebe smiled up at him.

“Thanks, honey.” Hades called over his shoulder as he made his way to the sweeping staircase and climbed up. It was marble, the kind of ostentatious that fit his brother perfectly. Hera, not so much. She was more a clean lines, quietly expensive type of girl.

Hades walked the hallways, noting the pictures still hanging pristinely on the walls. The house was almost the same as it had been the last time he was here, except every trace of Zeus had been systematically and efficiently removed. 

Hera’s door was open, and he tapped lightly before stepping into her little sitting room. It was elegantly and minimally decorated, with built in cabinets and stone floors. A chaise lounge sat in one corner, facing Hera’s vanity, where she was currently perched. Early morning sunshine filtered in through the frosted glass windows. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up,” Hera said, not taking her eyes off of her reflection. She wore a robe and had one eye closed as she steadily lined her eye in black. 

“We need to talk, bunny.” Hades murmured. “I’m worried for you.” 

Hera bit out a laugh, cold and humorless. “Worried? Darling, I’m perfectly fine. Please, have a seat.” She gestured vaguely in the direction of the chaise, and Hades let himself sit down on it.

He watched for a while longer as she lined her other eye and coated her lashes in mascara. He watched Persephone do this sometimes before he took her out. It was relaxing, watching her correct her little mistakes, laughing when she smeared a color too far across her lid and pouting when she managed to smear black against her cheek. 

Hera was very different. Persephone wore makeup for fun, and she enjoyed it. Watching Hera do this was like watching a warrior put on a suit of armor. Every product and swipe of a brush was another step further away. 

Hera smoothed red over her lips and turned to him, apparently done. She arched an eyebrow, as if asking for approval, but Hades didn’t know how to give it. She sighed a little.

“I almost expected you earlier.” 

“I had other things to take care of. Bunny, are you okay?” Hades pressed.

“I told you, I’m fine. Better than fine. Really, Hades.” She seemed exasperated.

“You just seemed a little…”

“What, upset? Emotional?” She laughed again, and a chill settled in Hades’ spine. “I was. I admit it. But people like you and me don’t get the luxury of holding on to our emotions. We don’t get to take it slow and think it out. Our decisions affect the entirety of the cosmos. I had to let it go.”

“Let it go?” Hades questioned.

“Yes, let it go.” Hera said. She stood, mimosa in hand, and crossed to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Hades could remember everything in that moment. He could remember her gentle hands sewing up his wounds, and her lips on his cheek, and her fingers slowly pulling away from his grasp. He remembered her wedding, glorious and extravagant, and the promises she had made with shining innocence. He remembered the first time she’d shown up at his house in the night, all that innocence shattered against the rocks of life. 

“I was wrong.” She whispered. “About everything. I never should have chosen him.”   
“Bunny…”

“I don’t regret the children, or our family. Not one bit. But if I could go back, I would choose differently.” She looked up at him, her eyes shining. Hades sighed. 

“That was a different millenia.” He murmured. 

“And now? If I have the power to choose again, can’t I?” Hades realized she was almost begging now.

“Hera, you know what that would mean.” He admonished her.

She turned, tucking her knees under her and grabbing at his collar. 

“We fucked up, Hades. We shouldn’t have walked away.  _ I _ shouldn’t have walked away.” She was so close now, her hands on his face, and he realized she was going to kiss him. Before he could stop her, her mouth was on his. She tasted like booze and regret, but underneath it was that soft sweetness that always been Hera. He pushed her off. 

“Hera. Bunny. I’m married.” He said.

“So am I. Once it would have stopped me. Now?” She laughed that cold, mirthless laugh again. “I am the goddess of an institution that is broken and worthless.” 

“No, sweetheart, you made a bad decision. You don’t need to make another one.” At that, she deflated, falling back on the lounge. 

“It always should have been you, Hades,” She said. “I should have married you. I should have ruled by you. Everything would have been better for it.”

“I know it feels like that right now, but the Fates work in mysterious ways.” Hades tried to smile, knowing how much she hated that line. 

“Not those bitches.” Hera rolled her eyes, but she smiled with it. She sighed. “Look at me. I’m a wreck.”

Hades had a hard time arguing. Her robe was falling, she was a little drunk, and he’d seen how deep the circles under her eyes were before she’d covered them with makeup. 

“Yes, you are.” He agreed.

“Hades!” Hera gaped at him.

“That’s the thing about ruling a realm, bunny. You don’t do it when it’s convenient or when you’re ready. You do it all the time. You do it on your good days and when you feel like shit. It isn’t just a few signatures and a party or two. It’s hard work. It’s constant work. And people might not take the shift well. What’s your plan, bunny?” He asked.

“He’s gone.” Hera stated. “I’m not letting him back into this house. He can try and build a new life if he wants to. He’s still held responsible for his duties, but not as king. He’s no longer ruler of the gods.” 

“Wow. How’d you manage that??” Hades let out a low whistle.

Hera grinned, a little mischievous and a lot feral. She stood and brought him a carved wooden box from her vanity. “Carved from my apple grove,” She explained. “Go on, open it.”

Hades eased open the lid, and immediately slammed it shut. “Bunny! What-!”

She giggled a little, taking the box back and placing it on the vanity again. “He can have it when he decides he’s ready to deserve it.” They made eye contact, then burst into laughter. 

After several attempts to sober up that only resulted in more laughter, Hades placed his hand on Hera’s shoulder. “You have my full support, bunny. Mine and Persephone’s.” He promised. 

Hades said goodbye to Hebe on his way out the front door. In the front drive, Hera’s vintage Rolls-Royce gleamed in the morning sun. Zeus’s jacked up truck was nowhere to be seen. Hades grinned to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hera's car is a 1955 Rolls-Royce Silver Dawn in black because of course it is. 
> 
> Hebe is my favorite. Also, this is going to be a short fic. there is a prequel/sequel in the works!! More Hera exploration, lots of backstory, maybe a little bit about the girl who would be queen in modern times too. We shall see.


End file.
